


Wild in the Wild

by lustforjohn



Series: Living and Loving Forever [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Brad is mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforjohn/pseuds/lustforjohn
Summary: Piers and Chris are having a mountain hike, but Chris propose something more interesting when they reach the top. And Piers doesn't hesitate.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Series: Living and Loving Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Wild in the Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Selvagens na Selva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044613) by [lustforjohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforjohn/pseuds/lustforjohn). 



> Only published in AO3. You are not allowed to republish anywhere!

It’s been forty minutes since Chris parked the bike and we started to climb this huge mountain with a strange name that is half an hour away from our apartment. It’s beautiful here, I never have been here before, but it is kinda stuffy. A warm forest in a warm region, I couldn’t expect snow in a Californian mountain in the month of August.

“It’s kinda hot here, doesn’t it?” I ask, drinking a good sip of our cold water.

“Not hotter than you, baby,” he answers, but he still drinks some of the life-saving liquid.

We are using comfortable hiking clothes. Short and light shorts, cotton tanks and sport shoes. My socks are at the height of the shin, while Chris’ are very short and barely visible.

We passed a dozen trees and huge shrubs following the trail until we reached the top of a small hill, a peak showing the entire mountain path we took and the Pacific Ocean, calm and peaceful, far to the left. I take a deep breath and stretch.

“This is so beautiful,” says Chris. I nod. “Let’s rest down here a little bit.”

He jumps in a small, narrow land platform bellow the small rocky hill and holds me firmly when I do. I look down, holding on to him. One single misstep and we fall rolling down the valley.

Chris grabs my small backpack and takes out a worn picnic blanket that we actually use for our kitten to sleep on. He spreads it out on the ground, and we sit down. We are in the perfect spot, as the mid-afternoon sun is behind us, leaving a refreshing shade. On my right side, he puts his hand on my thigh and kisses my shoulder.

“This is so beautiful,” he repeats. “As beautiful as the last time I came here with Brad.”

Brad Vickers? I thought he was dead.

“When did you guys came here?” I ask pretending to be jealous.

“Last summer. Remember you made hazelnut cream sandwich for us?”

I shake my head in affirmation. Now I remembered. They were recording some kind of short film showing the wildlife of this forest but ended up giving up because they found nothing but a few chonky chipmunks and fearful lizards. He runs his hand down my thigh, closer to me.

“Wanna beat off?”

I swallow hard and scold him with a single look.

“Are you fucking mind?”

He just squeezes his eyes in response and blows on my hot neck. _Ah_.

“A sudden lust hit me and we’re in a specific location. What other opportunity are we going to have again?”

He holds my hand and takes it to his erection, showing how hard his boner is. Damn, now I’m horny too.

“Someone can catch us!”

He laughs.

“This trail was more deserted than the Sahara. I doubt anyone will show up here. C’mon, honey, just a handjob!”

Ah, dang it. We’re no longer teenagers at puberty, we are adults too old for these games, but it doesn’t change the fact that I accepted, and we put our shorts down.

“My goodness, baby, your dick is already harder than mine and with a dripping droplet,” he says while looking at my groin. I hate it when he makes this hungry face while he looks at me. _Hunger for sex_.

“Shut up, you asshole. You know you turn me on so bad.”

Chris lets out a low laugh, then a growl between his teeth.

“I know.”

He starts rubbing his rigid penis, up and down. I mirror him, without taking my eyes off his member. It hypnotizes me and he knows it, because he starts to tease me by making sensual movements with it.

“Stop it!” I exclaim, but I giggle. It’s kinda funny actually.

“Take your eyes off my nuts, you pervert!” He laughs, then winks at me. “Wanna jerk me off?”

I don’t answer, I just drop my penis and grab his. He wrap his left arm around my should and, after giving a thick spit in his right hand, he grabs my member and does sudden movements.

“Chris!” I moan loudly. “Take it easy, I don’t want to come yet.”

Chris obeys and masturbates me more slowly, with longer movements. I squeeze his cock and spread the precum that runs down all over his big member. How I wanted to put in my mouth right now, but the deal was just a wank.

“Yes, Piers,” he murmurs in my ear quite softly. “Jerk me off like that.”

He positions his heavy right thigh over mine, making him look dominant. I let go of his penis for a moment and massage his balls. Large and soft; succulents.

“It’s past Easter, dearest, go back to playing with my cock.”

Annoyed, I obey and masturbate him again. I close my eyes and bite my lower lip when a strong breeze hits our bodies. Uh, what an ice. Despite the cold, I pause our game and take off my tank top. Chris, on the other hand, only pulls his up and holds it behind the neck, highlighting his big pecs. Delicious. Damn, one more thing I want to put in my mouth!

We return to our positions, but this time, with his arm around me, he pulls me closer and massages my nipple, slowly and provocatively. I moan in in protest, but he doesn’t stop. I don’t want him to stop.

“Go on,” I say hesitantly. He bites my ear and exhales.

I make faster movements and he does it in me in response. He groans and let go off my ear, laying his head on my shoulder.

“Ah, Piers. I think I’m gonna cum,” he announces.

“Let’s cum together.”

We masturbate faster and faster, increasing sexual tension, and I open my eyes, looking across the greenish valley in front of us. Then, we cum at the same time. I feel his member contracting in my hand, and his liquid spreads all over his hairy chest. I close my eyes when I feel my cum reaching my face just below the eye, soiling my cheek. I still hold his cock. Ah, that was good.

He lets go off my penis and licks the entire volume of sperm that I spilled on his hand. I lick my lips excitedly and tryna do the same, dropping his sex. However, he is much faster and grabs my hand, leading it to his mouth. He snatches it up and slathers himself with his cum. His own sperm. I watch him swallowing with a seductive look. _Geez!_ That made me hornier than I already was.

“You perv!” I scold him, although I want to have done the same.

“Not at all. My taste is delicious, what a good idea to eat pineapple. You don’t know the shits I do when you’re out.”

Goddamn. I want to wank again.

“Look at the two of us,” I say, laughing at our situation. My sperm runs off my cheek and drips on my belly. “We are two wilds.”

“In the wild,” my husband completes me. He takes a washcloth from my bag and pulls me in for a romantic kiss. I feel our taste in his warm tongue. “C’mon, let’s clean up and get out of here. Be careful not to fall.”

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a translate I did from my own work, feel free to hit me if you see something wrong written!


End file.
